


Город огней

by Ladydi5



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Paris (City), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydi5/pseuds/Ladydi5
Summary: Мужчина. Женщина. Город огней. Романтика. Небольшой фанфик с кучей флаффа и романтики.





	Город огней

**Author's Note:**

> Я прочла много фанфиков, где Диана была инициатором их отношений. Но иногда так хочется, чтобы мужчина сделал первый шаг, первый признался в своих чувствах. Здесь Брюс более эмоционален и романтичен.  
> Персонажи и права принадлежат компании DC.

Париж. Город любви, света и романтики. Каждый год в столицу Франции приезжают миллионы туристов. Они блуждают улицами города, танцуют под ритмы уличных музыкантов, стоят в длинных очередях, тратят деньги на ненужные сувениры, едят национальную кухню. Все они здесь ради чего-то: кто-то мечтал сделать фотографию на фоне Эйфелевой башни, пирамиды Лувра, Триумфальной арки или Монмартра; постоять на мосту Мирабо, держа за руки свою половинку. Все они похожи, но в тоже время у каждого своя история: любовь и романтика, наука и искусство, поиск приключений или стремление ощутить атмосферу старого города. 

На линии Розы*, лицом к пирамиде Лувра, которая привлекает людей, как бабочек на свет, стоял высокий мужчина, одетый в дорогой чёрный костюм. Каждые несколько минут он смотрел на свои Ролекс, вынимая руку из кармана брюк.

Думая о городе и людях, которые проходят мимо, Брюс не заметил, как к нему подошла красивая женщина в бордовом платье-чехле. Ее волосы были собраны в аккуратную ракушку, неизменные туфли-лодочки, дополняли элегантный наряд, а легкий макияж подчёркивал естественную красоту черт лица. Брюс усмехнулся. Она единственная кроме Альфреда, кто может застать его врасплох.

— Прости, что опоздала, — сказала женщина, — твоё сообщение застало меня врасплох, я должна была доделать работу.

Брюс развернулся к ней лицом и окинул внимательным взглядом прежде, чем посмотреть в глаза. 

— Привет… — прошептал он. — Я скучал по тебе, Диана.

— Я тоже скучала и не ожидала, что ты приедешь. — Она подошла к нему ближе, обняла, а потом, обжигая шею своим дыханием, прошептала: 

— Но, я рада, что ты здесь.

Брюс ответил на её объятия, но через несколько секунд аккуратно отстранился, прочистил горло и отвёл взгляд на сияющий в темноте Лувр. Ему нужно собраться с мыслями, которые как рой пчёл, метались голове. 

— Так, что случилось? Ты оставил Готэм, значит что-то важное? — у женщины было море вопросов и так мало ответов. 

— Давай пройдёмся. — Неожиданно сказал мужчина. Брюс предложил Диане свой локоть. Она с легкой улыбкой взяла его под руку, и пара, не торопясь направилась к дороге. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. — Он сосредоточился на словах, которые мысленно репетировал десятки раз; словах, которые он не произносил с восьми лет, которые так тяжело признать и ещё тяжелее - сказать вслух. 

Диана очень удивилась, услышав нерешительные нотки в голосе своего спутника, но не подала вида. Некоторое время Брюс молчал, лишь когда они поравнялись с Триумфальной аркой, он начал свою исповедь.

— Я наизусть выучил слова, которые хотел тебе сказать, но сейчас не помню ни строчки подготовленного. — В этот момент Брюс понял, что впервые в жизни он —плейбой Готэма — нервничает рядом с женщиной. Все бывает в первый раз, не так ли? 

— Наша первая встреча была оригинальной, — начал наконец Уэйн, — ты тогда выбила меня с колеи своим появлением. — Мужчина не спускал с неё глаз и заметил, как поднялся уголок её губ. Его спутница смотрела куда-то вдаль, но все же внимательно слушала. 

— Наше знакомство от начала и до конца было не самым гладким. Признаться честно, я тогда испугался. Моя интуиция подсказывала, что ты опасна. Пойми правильно, я был со многими женщинами, и некоторые из них были важны для меня. — Брюс отвел взгляд, разглядывая ярко подсвеченную витрину магазина одежды. Пара медленно двигалась по улице, натянутые между домов гирлянды колыхались в такт их шагам. — Но все заканчивалось одинаково: я оставался один с разбитым сердцем. Думаю, я не хотел снова ощутить эту боль. — Мужчина помолчал и вдруг улыбнулся. — К тому же, ты действительно несешь в себе угрозу. А зная мой... — Брюс замялся, — ...образ жизни, ты поймешь, почему я... опасался. Но лишь недавно я понял, что "опасно" не всегда плохо. Узнав тебя лучше, сражаясь бок-о-бок, я лишь убедился, что это не скучно, а иногда даже прекрасно.

Они продолжали медленно идти мимо уличных кафе, витрин, парадных входов старого Парижа. Желтый свет фонарей придавал улице уютный и спокойный вид. Машин уже почти не было, лишь изредка проезжали по дороге такси, сверкая контрастом черных и желтых шашечек на крышах. 

— Непредсказуема, вспыльчива, осторожная, справедливая и такая чудесная… — Вдруг пылко продолжил Брюс. — Тебя не зря зовут Чудо-Женщиной. Вскоре после нашего знакомства, через несколько часов после битвы с Думсдеем, Альфред сказал мне: «Она, наверное, единственная, кто действительно достоин тебя». Я тогда рассмеялся и выбросил эту мысль с головы, но в последнее время его слова все чаще выплывают в сознании, и я понял что он был прав. — Мужчина снова замолчал. Диана рядом шла все также молча, не прерывая его. Лишь сжатые губы выдавали волнение, охватившее женщину. — Но я задаю себе вопрос: «Достоин ли ее я?». Это и останавливало меня все это время. Каждый день я брал в руки телефон, набирал твой номер, но мне никогда не хватало сил нажать на кнопку вызова... до сегодняшнего дня. — Брюс посмотрел себе под ноги, спрятав от взгляда Дианы судорожно сжатый кулак. — Альфред разбирал старые бумаги и нашёл одну из немногих уцелевших семейных фотографий. Мои родители были такие молодые, счастливые, влюблённые. Я вспомнил, как отец рассказывал историю их знакомства: как он боялся подойти к моей маме, но все-таки решился. Папа всегда был храбрецом. Думаю это и сподвигло меня сесть на самолёт. — Брюс остановился, опустил руку Дианы и стал перед ней, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, а когда поймал их взгляд, продолжил:

— Принцесса, ты ворвалась в мою тёмную, мрачную жизнь яркой кометой. Твоя улыбка освещает мой путь, и я становлюсь лучшим человеком. Ты бросаешь мне вызов, иногда я разрываюсь между желанием придушить или поцеловать тебя. За всю мою жизнь, ты самая чудесная, прекрасная и невыносимая женщина. Столько времени я боролся с чувствами к тебе, но я больше не в силах… не в силах терпеть невозможность прикоснуться, любить тебя, засыпать и просыпаться, держа тебя в объятиях. Принцесса, я влюбился в тебя, и назад дороги нет. Ты не представляешь как тяжело мне дались эти слова, но скажи, в твоем сердце есть место для такого сломанного, слабого и несовершенного человека, как я? 

Молчавшая до этого Диана была в шоке от той бури эмоций в голосе Брюса. Человек, который всегда скрывал все в себе, открылся ей. Женщина ощущала его неуверенность и уязвимость, она боялась причинить ему боль, сказав что-то не так. Но главным в её мыслях было одно: «Он тоже меня любит!».

Только сейчас они увидели, где оказались. Во время прогулки пара прошла парк Тюильри, перед площадью Согласия они повернули в сторону Сены, перешли мост, и не заметили как набережной около музея Бранли вышли к Эйфелевой башни. Диана все молчала, не в силах подобрать слов, и Брюс, уже собрался уходить, пока не стало хуже. Но женщина поймала его за руку и, обведя глазами вечерний город, сказала:

— Сто двадцать девять лет, что здесь стоит эта башня, она видела тысячи признаний в любви, думаю это наиболее излюбленное место для начала новых историй. — Она остановилась, встретилась с мужчиной глазами, в которых играли искорки, улыбнулась счастливой улыбкой и продолжила:

— Я очень рада, что именно здесь начнётся наша. Брюс, никогда не сомневайся в себе, ты самый лучший, храбрый и удивительный человек.

— Не знал, что ты такая романтичная, — сказал Брюс с легкой улыбкой, которая появилась после её слов об их совместной истории, а затем спросил:

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком банально?

— Может слегка простовато, но в нашей жизни этой простоты и не хватает. К тому же, я думаю, будет лучше сказать не банальная, а классическая. А я очень люблю классику.

Они начали медленно приближаться друг к другу и, когда между их губами осталось несколько миллиметров, Диана прошептала: 

— И я тебя…


End file.
